gen90sgamefaqsfandomcom-20200214-history
Popularity Contest VII
Popularity Contest VII is the seventh annual (and likely final) Popularity Contest (Election) It was held by AAF in mid 2013, then ended in late 2013 after being abruptly canceled following long delays between each round, a winner was still named though Signups Ladies and Gentleman. This contest is the finale of our board's great history. We have truly reached the end of the line, but damn it, this train is going to end in an explosive climatic conclusion. This is it. For kingship of the board. The final kingship. The One Sovereignty to rule them all. Who wins this year wins for all years. This determines the fate of the board. Join the game. Rules will come. Open to questions. Format is still in process of being established. Just sign up if you're willing to stake your identity for complete and absolute sovereignty over Generation 90s, the board which, I dare say, has the most sordid and colorful history on all of Gamefaqs. Take the helm of the history. This is your time. Sign up and claim your throne. Renan's comments This gets my Broverlord seal of approval. As this will be the final Popularity Contest I am lifting the ban that states you can only win twice in a row. The outside help ban is still in place, but with a twist. You can get an outside user to help as long as they were once a well established member of Gen 90's. Good luck, everyone. The Purge Hello one and all and welcome. I won't go into details on the contest yet, but this round will work uniquely compared to the other rounds. Rules are extremely lax here, but vote once... This year's bracket will have 16 contestants. We have 25 entrants. So here's what you do: Pick the top 16 users (you can pick fewer if you're not sure, but not more) that you want to progress to the official rounds. We need to eliminate one third of the people on this list, so try to use your voting capacity to the fullest. Ties will be settled at my discretion. Here's your list. Let the purge begin. *ShieldYourEyes *CuteOrSoHeSays *progamer664 *Ton_Phanan *Pr0phetZero *Kaiyura *DuckyOfChAoS *skulblaka71 *TheRedneck14 *Silent_Nexus *Nibbler *assassin010 *TheCorruptAngel *OhHiRenan *Counundrum *KarateKid93 *Dark_Cecilia *Reborn25 *jenningsnash313 *TheSoquidsnake *Teh_Murmur *ninjaman44 *A_A_F *_User_X *FFVIGuy Round One (and then there were eight) Welcome one, welcome all to the first real round of the Popularity Face-off! In today's episode, we pit brother against sister, master against slave, lover against lover as we progress the familiar bloody trail to name our next, our last, and our greatest sovereign! First, a special congratulations to the following users: TheRedneck14 assassin010 TheCorruptAngel CuteOrSoHeSays progamer664 These popular users had unanimous nominations for entering into this round, so bear that in mind gamblers as you try to calculate your odds! NOW LISTEN UP, THIS IS HOW YOU ARE TO VOTE It’ll look like this: User 1 vs. User 5 User 6 vs. User 4 User 2 vs. User 3 Then you say, in order, from top to bottom, which person you want to win. There are several different ways to do this right, but many more if you do this wrong. You can use formatting like bolding or italics to show, but just be sure to go in order from top to bottom, and list EVERY MATCHING. Or just the user you want to win, like this: User 1 User 4 User 2 Or, if you don’t mind being a little more detailed, do this (or something like this): User 1 vs. User 5… User 1 User 6 vs. User 4… User 4 User 2 vs. User 3… User 2 If there’s a particular match you don’t want to vote on (i.e. your own, one you can’t decide), then you just say “no vote”, or leave it blank. Let’s say I was User 1, and I didn’t want to vote for my match. I would list my vote like this: User 4 User 2 So you get the general idea. Always leave spacing for matches you don’t vote for! It makes it a lot easier to count votes. Also note that all match-ups are random. I don’t actually choose who faces off with who. ADDITIONAL RULES 1. Alts are discouraged* 2. Votes may be private messaged to my account** 3. Help from outside the board is frowned upon* 4. Breaking rules has one consequence, bending them has others* 5. I will refrain from voting and only settle ties (1)these rules are deliberately vague to cause intrigue (2)this is likely to cause some people to be upset or not trust your trust worthy host, but it was put in place in part to examine how it alters voting behavior and to give a better opportunity to vote without being turned by the masses, as this caused some uproar in former games Also, I will not state the name of anyone who chooses message voting, but I will provide the numbers at the end of the round. THAT BEING SAID, LET US BEGIN. GEN 90s, HERE ARE YOUR CONTESTANTS *A_A_F vs. The CorruptAngel *FFVIGuy vs. CuteOrSoHeSays *KarateKid93 vs. DuckyOfChAoS *progamer664 vs. TheRedneck14 *ninjaman44 vs. Ton_Phanan *ShieldYourEyes vs. Kaiyura *TheSoquidsnake vs. Teh_Murmur *assassin010 vs. OhHiRenan Gen 90s... Begin. Round Two (Feast for Four) A successful first round, but there were no close matches! There was a difference of six votes between the winners and losers of every match! Let's hope this week's episode has more to offer for drama... BEHOLD, THE CONTESTANTS *A_A_F vs. Ton_Phanon *TheRedneck14 vs. Teh_Murmur *DuckyOfChAoS vs. ShieldYourEyes *CuteOrSoHeSays vs. OhHiRenan Gen 90s, pick wisely, for the future of the board is now in your hands. Round Three (Master and Commander) Okay, Gen 90s, proceeding to the next round... HERE ARE YOUR CONTESTANTS: *Ton_Phanon vs. TheRedneck14 *DuckyOfChaos vs. CuteOrSoHeSays BEGIN Round Four (Return of the King) Alright. Here we are. The crème-de-la-crème of users. The next queen or king reigns now. WELCOME TO THE END OF ALL WE EVER KNEW AND LOVED. THANK YOU GEN 90'S. I LOVE YOU. *CuteOrSoHeSays vs. TheRedneck14 BEGIN Ending Following long delays between each round, and some complaining by other members of the board to move things along, AAF called off the contest. Canceled! The announcement from AAF "We're not pursuing this any further. There is no need for a governing voice with no people to govern. If we are to name a king (and under much fairer rules and circumstances), we must recover some activity. Or we die. Or we exodus. Or we become Skype exclusive. But this board is nothing now. And I'm in the boat where we have some ridiculous sense of community that throws off new users while our numbers dwindle. Or perhaps... Perhaps we're just too old now, with so many of us being college aged students... Socially awkward people aren't coming here anymore to vent their real life social anxiety, so here we are. Board, I don't think we can survive without moronic teenagers to keep us afloat with ridiculous threads and social trauma. So, propose an idea or two here people. Or let the thread die... like every other one." Following some comments from other users such as Renan about how the lack of updates led to interest dying, AAF posted another response in a thread. "Attn. Renan and the rest of the board This deserves its own thread. Hey, bro. Get over it. You only win by cheating anyway. You can always run the contest... Like you tried last year. Yeah. Right? And Joe, find some other hobby to have more vested interest in. I felt more motivated to delay because of your pressuring to resume an online contest as if it had more merit or interest than anything else. And Prophet, you called it from the beginning. Pitiful turnout, pitiful contest. I have been out-roleplayed in emphasizing the pseudo-sacredness of this contest. Good job guys. That's what I would say. But what I'm actually going to say is that Elizabeth is queen. Game's over. Goodbye." So, apparently Eli is the leader now until further notice. Category:Popularity Contests Category:Events